Accept It
by BreakerOfTheDawn
Summary: Rose's life has met it's end, and The Doctor struggles to deal with it. The skies are darkening, and his companion worries that River Song might have been right..and that something awful might happen. No clue how long I'm going to make this.
1. Worry

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who, but golly if I did, there would be some changes. The only thing I do own is the idea, and the character Alana, who by the way is of Jamaican decent but born in America.**

**Edit: Please review, it's always nice to know what people think of my work.  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

When you run with The Doctor, it feels like it can never end

But however hard you may try, you can't run forever…

Everybody knows that everybody dies,

and nobody knows it like The Doctor

But I do think, that all the skies of all the worlds,

Might just turn dark, if he _ever_, for one moment

…**accepts it**…

-River Song

**The Doctor:**

I had anticipated this day since the very first moment that I had invited her aboard my ship…but anticipation wasn't enough to soften the blow of this news. Rose, my beloved Rose, was dead. The only shred of comfort was that she had lived a full happy life, but still it did not ease the ache in my hearts. There had been many companions, but none had I cherished like I did that one sweet human girl. There would always be an emptiness in my long life from this day on.

**Alana:**

In the few years I'd been traveling with him, there was never a moment where he'd been like this. For the past two weeks, all he would do was stare blankly at the TARDIS console. Yes, Rose was dead, but he had been the one to teach me that everything and everyone had their time. I was beginning to worry about my dear friend..and the fate of the universe. Every place we went to, the sky was grey and clouded, and it gave me a bad feeling.

* * *

**Alana:**

"Doctor?" I asked hesitantly, just a few steps behind him. His answer, if performed by someone less highly thought of, was a grunt. Unable to come up with any more words, I threw my arms around him in an embrace. "Please don't be sad any more.." It was all I could think of, and it pretty much summed up what I wanted to say. I hated to see him hurting this way, and had spent the previous night thinking of ways to chase away his sorrow. He gave a small smile that I did not see, and patted my arm lightly, before pulling from my grasp. "We're visiting Greece today, and the forecast is to be sunny and warm, so dress lightly." I nodded sadly, and went to dress in some shorts.

**The Doctor:**

Alana's attempt at comforting me touched me, but nothing could push aside the pain of Rose no longer being apart of the living. I thought that when I had left her with my other self, that I could actually live on without her, I thought that I was, but then her death came along and now I realize that I didn't know what living without her really meant.

When Alana had returned, and we stepped outside the TARDIS, we were both dismayed to find clouded skies once more.

**Alana:**

"Sunny and warm huh?" The disappointment was evident, but the fear I held back from my voice. This was not good, not good at all. Every place we went to, no matter where it was or what time, there was always grey skies. Instantly, River Song's words popped into my head. _'Everybody knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like The Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark, if he ever, for one moment, accepts it.'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

I'm sorry about how short it is D: I didn't realize that until I posted it on here. On my word processor it's lots longer._  
_


	2. Prophecy

**Once again, I don't own Doctor Who (sadly), only this idea, Alana, and the planet D'athzi.**

**Please review, I love to hear your opinions!**

* * *

**Alana:**

After our short visit with the much confused Greeks, we returned to the TARDIS even more dismayed than before. We were told that the Greeks had been expecting sun as well, for it was the norm, but for the past two weeks there had been the cloudy sky. The Doctor of course just brushed it off as nothing, which added to my worry about his well being. The Doctor _never _passed odd happenings off as nothing important. Determined to get to the bottom of the strange weather, for I knew it wasn't coincidence.

* * *

As was his habit these days, The Doctor was by the console brooding. I shuffled in and leaned against the railing, trying not to make it obvious I was up to something. "So.." I started, acting nonchalant. "I was thinking that maybe we could go to the D'athzian library next." Not to my surprise, he didn't notice that I was plotting, and merely nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." He flicked some switches, pulled some levers, and we were on our way to the library of prophecies.

**The Doctor:**

The TARDIS was laminated with a secretive glow, and though I could feel she was keeping some sort of plan to herself I was hardly in the mood to care. Since news of Rose's death, I haven't much cared about anything. I hadn't even attended the funeral, afraid it would cause me to crack. I already cried every night while Alana was deeply sleeping, to lose the rest of what sanity I had would do no one any good. When Alana suggested the great library of D'athzi, I hardly paid it any mind.

**Alana:**

The moment I was out of the TARDIS door, I went right to work searching for something helpful, not even bothering to pretend curiosity and enthusiasm, I knew The Doctor wasn't paying any attention to me. With some assistance from the TARDIS, I went on my quest for information.

* * *

It was much later, perhaps by several hours, that I was beginning to give up. The Doctor had spent the time lounging on a couch, eyes closed, and I wouldn't have put it past him to have been sleeping. He had developed a few new habits lately that were out of his character. Straightening up in my chair, I sifted through the stacks of papers one last time and came across some that were written in English. Some of the words caught my attention, and looking closer I found it was a quote from River Song. In fact, there very one The Doctor had read in her diary and repeated to me during one of his stories. The quote had been expanded upon however, into a full on explanation of it.

_When you run with The Doctor, it feels like it can never end_

_But however hard you may try, you can't run forever…_

_Everybody knows that everybody dies,_

_and nobody knows it like The Doctor_

_But I do think, that all the skies of all the worlds,_

_Might just turn dark, if he ever, for one moment_

_…accepts it…_

_Of all the Time Lords, The Doctor has to be the most extraordinary of them all. He has always been there for the universe, answering when help is needed, prevailing over every challenge set before him. He never loses hope, and that is very fortunate._

_For if he were ever to lose hope, then all the worlds in every time period would be cast into darkness and chaos._

_It would start slowly, every where the skies going gray, and growing ever so slightly darker with each passing day._

_Next would be the minor occurrences, such as technology failure, and animals obtaining strange habits. This would last for a while, and cause confusion and some panic._

_The next step would come suddenly though. The weather would become extreme and dangerous all at once, every place, every time. There would be fear and destruction, and it would seem that the world was ending. Perhaps it would, but we are far too terrified to delve any deeper into the happenings. We know only this:_

_If The Doctor loses hope, the universe loses hope._

I looked up from the paper in alarm, turning my gaze towards The Doctor. It was already happening, I knew it to be true, and I knew it had to be stopped now before it got any worse.

* * *

Again, I apologize for how short it is, I guess I'm just not good at writing lengthy chapters. I swear, it looks longer on the word processor D: I think there might be two more chapters, I'm not sure.


	3. Confrontation

Again, do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to the good people of the BBC.

So I finally updated xD Been busy with school and didn't have much time to work on it. This one's a bit longer (horray) and I think I'll have one or two more chapters. Also, I'm thinking of writing a prequel to this story, one explaining Alana's past.

Anyways, R&R, and enjoy!

The Doctor:

Instead of exploring around like I used to do, I lay on a couch outside of the TARDIS, and soon found myself asleep, something I once thought humans did too much of. I didn't dreams, but if I had it would have been about Rose. Alana woke me by shaking my shoulder, and I wished that I had dreamt about my love. Dreams, thoughts, and memories were all I had left of her now. They were all I ever had really. As much as I wanted to possess her for my own, I never did. I only looked, but she was not mine to touch, I hadn't even told her I loved her, but I'm sure she knew. I think my biggest regret was not telling her in words, just how much she meant to me.

Alana:

"Doctor! Are you listening?" He had opened his eyes and sat up when I shook him awake, but then he went off into his own little world. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Oi, Spaceman!" I said, using Donna's old nick-name for him, and finally he snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, sorry. You ready to go?" I nodded, and shifted my jacket nervously. I had folded up the prophecy and stuffed it inside, hoping divine justice wouldn't strike me down for taking it. I had to confront him with it though, so I hoped the Gods would forgive me. After all, I was trying to save the universe.

Once we boarded the TARDIS, he went back to his new favourite spot, and I sighed, going to my room. I would think of the best way to bring it up, and then talk to him right after.

The Doctor:

I knew Alana was growing impatient with me and my sulking all the time, and I felt slightly guilty for putting her through that, but I tried to justify it with the fact that she just didn't understand. She didn't know how this felt to me, It was like when Gallifrey had been lost in the Time War, there was nothing but pain and a gaping hold in the universe left behind. The TARDIS snorted, if you could call it that, and said I was being too melodramatic. I just patted her and sighed. "I know old girl, and you can't say you don't miss her too, you loved her as well. She brought light back into our lives." I sighed once more, I did that a lot these past days, and pulled up the chair Alana usually sat in. Plopping myself down, I leaned my head back. I felt like such a fool, for not having told Rose my feelings while she was alive, and now it was too late. There was no hope for me anymore, I would always be like this, until the day I died. The TARDIS protested, we'd been through things like this before, we'd get through this too. Like with the loss of Gallifrey, our home, but I shook my head. "No, I still have you, you're a piece of home, but I have nothing physical of Rose to hold her here, nothing to keep the memories fresh. I'm really just beating myself up over lost opportunities, things I could and should have done." I shook my head. "I'm more of an idiot than Mickey.." That brought a wry smile, but it faded right away. Oh God I was pathetic.

Alana:

I figured that prancing about the subject would do no good, being straightforward was the best way to go about it. I would just walk up and tell him, but should I be stern? Should I be soft-hearted? What would be the best? I thought I had known my dear friend well, but he had changed so much in so little time. Like when he had lost his home and his people, Rose had been home to him. But what had he lost hope in? The Universe, for taking from him the things he had loved most? The Time War, understandable, but Rose was human and she was bound to die. He was too, in maybe another few hundred years. Most living things did in the end. Even Jack did, even though he was 'immortal', his time came as well. It seems the only thing that did not fade was time itself, which stuck around to make sure everything else passed.

Slowly I crept from my room, realizing how stupid that was. In my hand was the parchment that the prophecy was on,, and made my way into the control room. He was there, of course, he was rarely any place else. "Doctor..I think we should had a talk about how you've been acting lately."

The Doctor:

Here it came, Alana was going to yell at me about how pathetic I was, she was sick of it and wanted to be dropped off back at home. Well, actually in her case it would be back to her time period, living where ever time brought her. She had her hands behind her back, and I knew she was going to say it when she lifted her head. The words she spoke thought confused me. "You can't go on like this Doctor." I looked at her as if she had spoken another language. "What?" I asked. "I know it's hard for you to lose her like this, but you can't mope for the rest of your life." She stepped up to me. "You know better than anyone that nothing lasts forever." She took a deep breath and then dropped and thick sheet of paper onto the console. Instantly I recognized River Song's words, and picked it up. "You took this from D'athzi." She nodded, looking like a guilty child. "Nothing is supposed to be taken from there, you know this.." Again she nodded. "Then, why?" I looked back at the paper. "It's about you Doctor, and it isn't good." I read over the whole thing. I would have called it rubbish, but nothing from the library of prophecies was wrong. Alana's words cut through my thoughts. "You have to stop this Doctor, before it gets worse. The skies have gone dark, it's on it's way."

Alana:

The Doctor shook his head. "It can't be true.." he muttered. "Doctor, you have to stop it! Rose was important to you, I know, but you have to come to terms with her death." His gaze snapped to me, and there was a fire burning there I never saw before. "NO!" He shouted, throwing down the paper. "You have no right to talk about her like that, and no right to tell me what to do!" He stormed off down the hall, and a moment later there was the faint sound of a door slamming. The TARDIS and I sighed simultaneously. "This incarnation is much more childish.."


End file.
